Like It Never Happened
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Myra Adkins has just gotten word that the WWE needs her again. Will she be able to pick up with things where she had left off four years before in 2002? What will DX think of her return. Will her and Shawn be still the best of friends? on hold
1. Prologue

Like It Never Happened

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Summary: Myra Morrison is a young WWE Diva and she has known Shawn Michaels for years. They see each other seven months before WrestleMania 23 and she has joined the alliance of D-Generation X the first Mexican diva to do so. What happens when Shawn and her world collides?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Myra Adkins

Age: 24

Born: July 4

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Violet

Race: Mexican-American

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Prologue

Myra Adkins was a jobber in the WWE in 1999 at the age of 16. Shawn at the time was 20 and in the WWE so he opened the door for her to get into the WWE. (I know Shawn started in 1984, but I am making Shawn younger in this so just bare with me on this. In this story he started in 1995. So he is much much younger in this, but it does work with the story line.) She was of the Mexican decent even though her father was American. She got his violet eyes and she looked more like her mother.

In 2002 she left because she had sustained an injury when she went against Trish Stratus. She had trained outside of the WWE. She was the youngest diva and the quickest. She was the most technical wrestler and high flyer. She of course hadn't heard from Shawn since early 2006 since he started having trouble with Vince McMahon.

One day in late August there was a phone call from Linda McMahon. Linda wanted her to return to the ring. She said it would please the fans if she had made some alliances with some one in the company. Of course deep down in Myra's mind she knew what she was going to do. She was going to join one of the best groups she knew in the tag team division. She knew DX would be a better place for her since she had watched years before when Chyna was part of DX back in 1998 and 1999. She knew that it was a place for her and steer clear of Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon. Just stay away from those two and nothing would go wrong.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of the prologue.


	2. chapter 1 important phone call

Like It Never Happened

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 1

Important phone call

(In the prologue Myra had been asked to rejoin the WWE and she knows which tag team she wants to be with. She knows she has to stay away from Vince and Shane because there is more of a chance that she is going to get fired. Will she cause trouble just like DX? That is the major question.)

Myra held onto her cell phone close to her chest. She paced back and forth trying to keep herself calm. She had no idea what she was going to do. She knew she had to dial Shawn's cell phone and tell him that she was hired by Linda, but how was he going to react. They haven't seen each other in years, but they kept in contact with one another through the phones. She ran a hand through her now light brown hair and dialed Shawn's cell phone number.

With Shawn...

Shawn looked down at his phone and didn't know the phone number. "Hey Hunter give me one minute. I need to find out who this is."

"Alright just don't be too long kay."

Shawn answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Shawn" said Myra in a soft voice.

"Myra. What's up?"

"I got a call yesterday."

"From who?"

"Linda."

"McMahon."

"Yes McMahon."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wants the youngest diva to be back on the WWE. She said it could be great for promotions."

"Really. That sounds great."

"It does Shawn are you sure you are happy about this?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be. I haven't seen you in a few years."

She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just know Vince is going to try to fire me."

"Why is that Myra?"

"Well... I wanted to know if you and Hunter needed a new member?"

"Well we could always use a new member. I mean sure why not. It would be good to have you back."

She smiled. "Thank you Shawn."

"So when are you coming?"

"I will be there next week."

"Alright so I guess I can pick you up next week from the airport."

"That would be nice Shawn. Really nice."

"Well I can't wait to see you again."

"Nor can I Shawn. It will be great seeing you again."

"I have to go."

"Alright I'll see you next week bye Shawn."

"Bye." Shawn hung up his cell phone.

Hunter looked at him. "So who was that?"

"That was Myra Adkins."

"That girl you knew from San Antonio."

"Mexico." Shawn corrected his best friend.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "So you are going to be nice and let her be part of DX. Does she know how DX runs?"

"Yes she does. She is 23 I think she knows what she is doing."

"You better hope that Vince doesn't get a hold of her and that."

"He won't touch her if he does I am sure he'll get a beating of his own."

"Well the question is, is she strong?"

"Oh yeah strong. She is really really strong."

"Alright. Hey man you better hope that she can kick some male ass if she is going to be on the team."

"Oh she will."

With Myra...

Myra looked through her things. She hoped that she had something that she could wear when she was a diva in the WWE. She found a few shirts and a few pants. "Damn I have to go shopping." She grabbed her car keys and ran down the stairs. She went out and met up with her best friend. "Hey Marie."

"Hey. Are you ready to go to the mall."

"Yeah. I need to get my sexy on." She said smiling.

"Alright girlfriend let's go."

The two of them went out to the mall.

Marie looked around for the things that would look great on Myra. "Alright how about these things?"

Myra smiled. "Wow. Those would really bring out my eyes." Said Myra grinning.

"So you are seeing Shawn aren't you?"

"Yeah. I get to see him soon."

Maire smiled and hugged her. "Well here have this for your date with him." She said handing her a black strapless dress.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me you want me to go out with him."

"Yeah I mean come on and get real."

"Come on Marie I don't like him like that."

"Oh really then why go to the WWE?"

"Well because it was the best damn job that I have ever had."

"Well are you sure it is just for the job and not for Shawn?"

"I am sure."

"So you want to be WWE Women's champion."

"Of course that is every woman's dream."

"Well have you won the WWE Women's title?"

"Yeah I have long time ago though. In 1999 I believe it was and I lost it in 2000."

"Oh so you were the youngest diva ever to hold onto the women's title."

"Yeah I was of course they said it didn't really count, but it did. Really it did."

"Well. Have fun there I am sure things will just go fine."

"I hope so."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 1. I will start on chapter two as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2 Like I never left

Like It Never Happened.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 2: Like I Never Left

(In chapter 1 Myra had called Shawn to let him know that she was on her way to the wwe once again. Can they just pick up where they had left off and still be the best of friends?)

Myra looked at her clock and knew it was time to go. She had spent most of the week getting her things together. She changed her clothes quickly and pulled her light brown hair into a ponytail and put a dx cap on her head. She headed out and met up with her best friend who was going to take her to the air port.

"You ready to go?" Asked Marie.

"Yeah I am Marie."

"Have fun there alright."

"I will honestly."

"Alright." Marie drove to the airport. She parked the car. "If you have any problems just give me a call and I will come and get you from the airport."

"Thanks Marie."

"Just remember come and visit."

"I will." She got out of the car and got her things. She caught the next flight to the next arena. She knew that Shawn would be shocked to see her and knew that things hopefully were the same between them. She could only hope that.

With Shawn...

Shawn paced around his hotel room. His buddy Hunter was too busy reading the latest WWE Magazine that he had recently bought.

Hunter looked up from the magazine. "If you are so worried about Myra coming then why did you agree to go and get her when she got to the airport?"

"Well Hunter you know me she doesn't know where she is going man. She is my long time friend you know that. Plus I thought you had the hots for her like every other man that works here?"

Hunter looked back down at the magazine pretending that he didn't hear a single word that Shawn had said. Sure he like Myra, but didn't know how much Myra had changed. He knew that things weren't normal when she was around and that counted all the time. Of course Shawn's clunking boots were driving him crazy. "Shawn just go and get her. Those damn boots of yours are driving me nuts."

"You know she is going to be staying with us right?"

"What there is only two beds here how are we going to share a room with her?!"

"We will find a way Hunter trust me we will."

"Fine man, but I am not taking the couch." He stated.

Shawn rolled his eyes and left for the airport. He listened to his favorite music the whole way to the airport. He hoped that Myra didn't change much. He hoped she was the same girl that had left the WWE in 2002. He pulled into the parking lot and went inside of the building. He looked around for her hoping that she didn't miss her flight.

"**Flight 143 from San Antonio Texas arrival."**

Shawn looked around for Myra. He saw her dressed in a HBK baby t and a pair of short shorts that he always had loved seeing her wear and a pair of cowgirl boots.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It is good to see you Shawn."

"It is good to see you too Myra. Man you have changed."

"Not a lot Shawn not really."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah you are sharing a hotel room with me and Hunter."

"Oh really that sounds wonderful Shawn."

"Alright let's go to the hotel."

She followed him to his rental car.

The whole trip to the hotel was in silence. Shawn really didn't know what to say to her and Myra didn't know what to say to Shawn. Shawn pulled into the parking lot.

They both got out of the car and Shawn helped Myra carry her bags into the hotel.

Shawn unlocked the hotel room and the two of them went inside. "Hunter I am back with Myra."

Hunter looked up from his magazine. He didn't leave the spot since Shawn left to go and get Myra.

Myra sat her things down and looked at Hunter. "Well it looks like nothing has changed since I have been gone."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Still reading the WWE Magazines I see Hunter."

Hunter laughed. "I guess so."

Myra looked down at her bags and picked them up and put them with Shawn's things. She looked at Shawn. "Do you mind if I take a jog?"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure Shawn. Just to make sure I don't get lost."

"Alright give me a minute to get into some better clothes." Shawn said grabbing some jogging gear out of his suitcase.

She got into her suitcase. "Alright you go on and change."

Shawn changed his clothes and left the bathroom to give Myra a chance to change her clothes.

Myra came out dressed in pink. She looked at him. "Let's go."

The two of them were off for their jog.

Shawn looked at her. "So how has everything has been?"

"Everything has been just fine. I mean I had a job for a little bit and had to quit and I got back here."

"Well that sounds great Myra."

She smiled. "Alright this is so awesome. I am glad to be back with you guys."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Well...I am just worried about Hunter that's all. I swear he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. So what are you planning on doing?"

"Well... I am not sure... I mean if Hunter hates me then there is really no point of me being part of DX."

"Well I think Hunter and you will get along just fine."

"Alright as long as you say so Shawn."

They jogged back to the hotel. They walked up the stairs together passing many superstars. They went into their hotel room. They saw Hunter was in the same place where they had left him when they had left for their jog.

"That is just freaky." Said Myra going to the bed room and yawning. "I am going to bed."

"I am not sleeping out here." stated Hunter.

"I am sleeping in the other bed." said Shawn.

Hunter picked her up and took her back to the couch. "There this is where you are going to stay."

"What?"

"Really Hunter? That is just too strange." She said sitting down on the couch. She laid down on the couch and curled up into a ball and went right to sleep.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 3: DX Rivalry

Like It Never Happened

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 3: DX Rivalry

(Myra thinks that Triple H hates her. Can the two of them get along during the shows and then let all hell break through when the show is over?)

Shawn looked at Myra. "Are you ready for tonight's show?"

She looked at him and bit her lip. "You better hope I am because this isn't going to be the easiest thing that I have done."

"Well everything will be ok." He said hugging her.

Hunter came out in his gear. "Alright lets go and kick some ass tonight."

"Wait Hunter we got to introduce her to everyone. We got to say that she is the newest member of DX." Said Shawn looking at his best friend.

"Alright fine that is the way it is going to be I guess."

The three of them headed out towards the ring.

Ringside...

DX's theme song rang through out the arena.

"Please welcome to the ring at this time The Game Triple H and the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels! They are D-Generation X!" said Lilian.

Shawn and Hunter came out and got into the ring.

Shawn got a mic for Hunter and gave it to him.

"Are you ready?" asked Hunter.

The crowd screamed.

"Well first of all before we do any of our regular things I want to announce our newest member Myra Adkins!"

DX's theme song rang out through the arena again.

Myra came out and got into the ring sporting the DX attire.

"ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd screamed.

"NO I SAID ARE YOU READY?!"

The screamed louder.

"Then for the thousands in attendance and for the millions watching at home. And for Vince McMahon who is continuing to try to break DX apart. Let's get ready to suck it!"

Shawn got the mic. He brought Myra next to him and nodded his head to her.

"And if you are not down with that we have two words for you." They said together.

"SUCK IT!" yelled the crowd.

Vince came out. "You know what you have a point. A small point. How about this tonight it will be DX vs Rated RKO."

The three DX members looked at one another. They smiled.

"Starting right now."

Edge, Lita, and Randy came out and got into the ring.

"This mixed six man tag team match is scheduled for one fall."

Lita decided to start the match out.

Myra pushed Hunter to where he was supposed to go since he wouldn't move. Myra looked at Lita.

"BITCH!" yelled Lita.

Myra ran and knocked her down.

Both women went at it. Myra saw it as a chance to beat Lita and show her that she was worth some WWE Women's gold.

Myra tagged in Shawn and Lita tagged in Edge.

Shawn and Edge went at it until Shawn backed Edge into their corner. Edge had knocked Myra off of the ring.

Myra jumped off of the floor and smacked Edge up the backside of the head.

DX had won from disqualification because Lita had hit Myra in the head with the WWE Women's title.

DX's theme rang throughout the arena.

Shawn helped up Myra off of the mat and carried her backstage. "You alright?"

"Yeah I am fine. Just a small headache. Thanks a lot for getting me out of there." She said thanking Shawn.

"You know what you ruined the whole match. If you didn't blind tag yourself in you wouldn't have a fucking headache." Yelled Hunter.

She glared at Hunter. "You know what if you could have handled Randy a bit better then maybe I didn't have to blind tag myself into the damn match." She hissed.

"Guys please don't fight." said Shawn looking at his two friends who were fighting one another. "We are supposed to be DX. We are not supposed to have verbal spats against one another."

Hunter looked at Shawn. "You are the one that wanted her here. I certainly didn't want her here."

Myra stormed off. She ran down the hall passing many people until she ran into Jeff Hardy. She fell onto her butt. "Ow."

"Are you alright."

"Yeah I am fine." She got up off of the ground and looked into the green eyes of Jeff Hardy.

"You must be Myra the new member of DX."

"Yes that I am."

"Why are you out here on your own?"

"Just had a verbal spat with Hunter."

"Why?"

"He said I don't belong with DX I am just a 23 year old trouble maker." She just walked off. She had to shake it off. She knew that things were going to cause some trouble for her. She went back to the hotel and saw that Hunter was already there. She sat down on the couch and laid down. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but sleep never came to her. She sat up and got off of the couch. She went outside onto the balcony. She looked down at the parking lot below the hotel that they were staying at. She wished things weren't so bad with Hunter. She just wished she and Hunter could be the friends that they were a while back. She knew for a fact that Hunter hated her and there was nothing that she could do about it except for watch what she said to him. She looked up at the sky.

"Needed some time alone didn't you?" Asked Shawn.

She faced Shawn. "Yeah. I knew Hunter hated me. Maybe it was a bad idea."

"Myra it wasn't a bad idea really it wasn't."

"Really how can you be so sure. I mean Hunter has hated me since I left in 2002. He thought I was faking the whole injury and that... He should have known that I wouldn't lie. I would never lie about my injuries. You were the only one that believed me."

Shawn gave her a hug. "I heard the popping noise when you walked so I knew that it was true. Hunter didn't hear the noise. He thought it was someone popping something else."

She took a deep breath. "Shawn you should be resting."

"So should you."

She yawned. "Yeah but you should be resting you are more tired than me. I only came out here because I couldn't sleep."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it thank you for the reviews. Please review this chapter please.


	5. Chapter 4: Only Making things worse

Like It Never Happened.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 4: Only Making Things Worse

(Myra and Hunter had their verbal spat for the first time in a while. Did he really mean he wished she never returned to the WWE?)

Myra decided to go on a walk with out Hunter or Shawn there with her. She was supposed to have a match against Lita. She knew that Edge and Randy were going to be there with her. This was a title shot match that she knew that she really didn't deserve but Linda thought she did deserve the title shot. She walked past Rated RKO's locker room which was a bad idea.

Ringside...

Lita's theme song rang through out the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's championship. Making her way to the ring accompanied by Edge and Randy Orton. She is the current WWE Women's champion LITA!"

Lita came out. She waited for Myra to come out and to have this match to happen.

DX's theme song rang through out the arena.

"And the challenger from San Antonio Texas. She is one third of D-Generation X Myra Adkins!"

Myra never came out.

Lita grabbed onto the mic. "Looks like Miss Adkins ain't coming out here to face me. Just as I thought she is scared of me."

DX's theme song rang throughout the arena again.

Myra came out. She had a black and blue eye and was bleeding from various places. She had a mic in her hand. "You know what Lita. Your men thought that they could keep me out of the ring by ambushing me backstage to help you retain the title. You know what though Lita. They just made me ten times more pissed off." She threw the mic and got into the ring.

The bell rang and both girls went at it.

Edge tried to get into the match, but Myra hit him in the face with a super kick. The same thing happened to Randy. She kicked Lita as well and got the pin.

The bell rang and DX's theme rang throughout the arena.

"Here is your winner and New WWE Women's champion Myra Adkins!"

Myra held her hand up in victory. She rolled out of the ring and fainted on the steel runway.

Shawn came running out to check on her. He had to hoist her up into his arms and brought her backstage.

Hunter came running up to him. "Is she crazy?! Running out like that hurt like hell."

She opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You crazy little bitch. You went out there and kicked Lita's ass and fainted because you had to be a bitch and try to keep your dignity when you were hurt."

She glared at Hunter and got out of Shawn's arms. She pushed Hunter hard. "You know what Hunter this is not the way things are supposed to be. I am not a liar and that. You may treat me like that so why don't I go off and Jump of a fucking cliff." She stormed away.

Lita came up to her. "You may be the champ now but next week you won't be so lucky."

"Alright fine with me. We will see who is better."

One week later...

Myra decided to have her match against Lita. She only saw it was fair. She headed towards the ring.

Ringside...

DX's theme song rang throughout the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and It is for the WWE Women's championship. Making her way to the ring from San Antonio Texas. She is one third of D-Generation X and the Current WWE Women's champion Myra Adkins!"

Myra came out and got into the ring.

Lita's theme rang through out the arena.

"And her opponent LITA!"

Lita came out and got into the ring quickly.

The bell rang.

Both Divas were beating the tar out of one another. Lita had aimed for Myra's bad knee. It worked. Myra had fallen to the floor in pain. Lita got the pin and Myra couldn't get out of the pin.

Lita's theme rang throughout the arena.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's champion LITA!"

Lita smirked and got out of the ring.

Myra held her leg in pain.

Shawn came running out to the ring. He got into the ring. He looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Shawn I heard my leg go pop really bad this time." she said in pain rolling around in pain.

Shawn helped her up and let her use him for support as they went back to the trainers. "Everything will be alright."

"How can you be so sure."

Hunter came running up to them. "What the hell happened out there."

"I told you four years ago the reason why I was out of my contract was because of a knee injury that I got from Trish. Well Lita knew about it."

"Well you are one crazy woman to return to the ring."

"You know what Hunter you are absolutely right about one thing though. They said I Was supposed to return to the ring."

"Well then you are screwed aren't you."

"Yeah Hunter."

"Alright you two quit the verbal spats and that. Myra let me get you to the trainer." Shawn said helping her to the trainer's room. He helped her up onto the bed. "Everything will be fine Myra."

The trainer came up to her. "You must be Myra. Let's check that knee of yours out." He rolled up her pant leg and heard her hiss in pain. "I am sorry." He looked closely at her knee. "Well we are going to have to take you to the hospital to check on your knee. It looks like it is a few torn muscles."

"Oh great." Muttered Myra.

"We will get them checked out though. Just to make sure that you didn't break anything in your knee."

Later That Night at the Hospital...

Shawn stayed at her bedside. He looked at her concerned. "Same knee isn't it?"

"Yes." She said in a soft voice that only he could hear.

Hunter came into the room with the one the only Trish Status.

Trish walked up to her. "Hey how's the knee?"

"Sore." She mumbled.

Trish sat on the other side of the bed. "I am sorry that I hurt your knee in 2002. I really didn't mean to do it you know."

"I know you wanted the women's title and you wanted it bad. So you had to take out my knee and almost shatter the whole thing I know. You keep saying the same thing over and over again to me."

Hunter looked at the former diva and the diva who was in the bed in shock. For some reason he had thought that Trish had hated Myra because she was champion. He was wrong though. He just didn't know how wrong he really was. He watched the two of them talk about the past. It wasn't a very good past full of hate towards one another then they would make up again and become the best of friends again. They talked about how things use to be and how things had changed for them.

"So what did you do while you were away?" asked Trish.

"I tried to get back to what I loved and that was wrestling. I tried about twenty times within the year that I got hurt. Vince saw no point of me coming back. If I did I would have been caught in a war between Hunter and Shawn. I tried again the next year Vince still said no way. There was still an on going war between Shawn and Hunter. So I just wanted to stay out of it afraid that I would have been dragged into it. So for the third year out of the business I called Vince and he said that there was no way that I could ever wrestle again. I went over his head and called his wife and she gladly gave me my job back."

"Wow.."

"So what about you? I heard that you got married."

"Yeah I got married."

"That is wonderful for you."

"What about you aren't you married?"

"Nope. Haven't dated for years." She said laughing trying to lighten up the mood that was thick through the air.

The doctor came into the room "Miss Adkins. You have to have surgery on your knee. You banged it up pretty badly."

She let out a sigh. "What is it this time with my knee?"

"You tore your ligaments as well as shattered your knee again. Looks like we are going to have to replace your knee."

"Great just great."

"Now how did you do this?"

"I am a diva of the WWE."

"I strongly advise you to stay out of the ring until you are fully healed. That means not getting involved in things that don't concern you."

"Doctor isn't there any way that you can just mold my knee back together."

"No Miss Adkins. You'll be out for at least six months."

Shawn felt horrible that Myra wouldn't be allowed to wrestle any more. How was he going to deal with the fact that she was done wrestling. He hoped that she would only be out for the six months.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter four. Please review and thank you all for who gave me the reviews.


	6. Chapter 5: More DX Problems

Like It Never Happened

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 5: More DX Problems

(Myra has been through a lot with Hunter and now can't wrestle for six months because of Lita taking out her knee. What will Myra have to do to keep herself in DX?)

She had her surgery the next day. She woke up in the hospital bed and noticed that Shawn was there next to her.

"Hey how you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well at least you will be fine now."

She nodded her head. "Shawn will everything be alright now?"

"I have no idea."

She sighed.

One Week Later...

Unlike what her doctor had told her to do she was back on the road again. She came in on crutches and met up with Shawn.

"What on earth are you doing here Myra?"

She smiled. "I am here to support you guys."

"Myra the doctor said not to be at any of the arenas."

"I can't do that Shawn. I am your friend and that. I am not letting that bitch hurt you. Besides things aren't supposed to happen because of that Lita." She sat down and propped her leg up.

"But you shouldn't be here."

"Too bad Shawn." She said softly. "I am here for a reason and the reason is for me to kick Lita's ass."

Hunter came into the room. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Yelled Hunter

"Another verbal spat is that what you want Hunter? Hm... If I remember correctly you and Shawn had more verbal spats than you and I and each time Shawn ended up kicking your ass."

"You know what you weren't really ever part of DX!"

"Oh really for some reason I am still here Hunter." She said standing up supporting herself up on her crutches. "You know what Hunter if you hate me so much then why didn't you tell Shawn that you didn't want me to be part of DX?"

"I told him that, but for some reason he got me to agree to let you be part of DX. End of discussion!"

She sighed. "Fine then. I guess you don't want me here then."

Shawn put his hand on her shoulder. "Myra don't leave."

She faced him. "What was that Shawn?"

"You can't leave."

"What do you mean I can't leave? I thought I could leave any time I wanted to? I mean you guys let Chyna go because you guys couldn't trust her any more. Can you trust me?"

"Yes we can because you will never turn on DX you have never turned on any one in your life."

"You may have a point there." She said sticking her sunglasses on the top of her head. She shook her head. "As long as he doesn't piss me off like he did with Chyna I will be fine with this." she said softly.

"Alright. But where are you off to?"

"I am getting my guitar from Jeff."

"Oh alright."

There was a knock on the door.

She went to the door.

"Here's you guitar." said Jeff handing it to her.

She slung it over her shoulder. "Thank you Jeff."

"Welcome."

She closed the door. "You two can go though. Edge and Lita and Randy are going to try to make a point about something."

Hunter and Shawn left.

She took a seat and strummed her guitar strings.

"_How can you ask me _

_How have I been_

_I think you should know well_

_The shape that I'm in._

_You tell me you wondered_

_If I was okay_

_Well that's a damn fool thing to say_

_The water is rising_

_The water is wide_

_And you're always standing_

_On the other side_

_And then comes the moment_

_I wake in the dawn with hours to lie here alone_

_And you seem so surprised_

_That I am feeling this way_

_How am I so lonely today_

_If you ever loved me the way I loved you_

_You would be lonely too."_

Shawn and Hunter had come into the room and they began to listen to what the heck she was saying.

"_So here's to the lovers_

_For old times sake_

_Who don't hold each other_

_To the promise they break_

_And smile through the window_

_And wave on the street_

'_Cause that's all you want from me now._

_Should I say something_

_To put you at ease_

_Or should I get down on my knees_

_If you ever loved me the way I loved you_

_You would be lonely too_

_If you ever loved me the way I loved you_

_You would be lonely too."_

She looked up and saw them there. "Guys waht are you doing here?"

"We just got done dealing with them." said Hunter softly.

"Oh that's nice." she said looking down at her guitar. "Well... Thank you guys. You are the best friends that I truly deserved."

"Well that is nice to hear Myra." said Shawn hugging her.

She chuckled. "I should go I mean I am glad the two of you supporting me and that."

Shawn chuckled. "Just don't be a stranger"

She laughed. "Oh how can I be? I've been around. I can be back again."

"Just don't try to go off and kill any one."

She laughed. "That is going to be a hard one since the fact being that I still hate Lita for doing this to me."

"Well just don't turn out like Bret and me we still can't get along."

"Hm... that is why you left before he could even present his thing for the induction ceremony last year. I kept tabs and boy... he didn't show up for wrestlemania 22."

"Wait a minute how did you know that?"

"I was there and no one knew I was sitting in the back. I am surprised that Bret didn't point me out." she said solemnly. "If someone would have pointed me out I am sure it would have been you if you were up on that stage."

"I am sure he would." said Hunter looking between them.

"I should get going back to the hotel though. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She gave them the best hug that she could muster up from being on the crutches. Soon enough in her mind she would be off of the crutches in about three weeks. "Night boys."

"Night."

Myra left leaving the two remaining DX members alone.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Alright she can stay as long as she doesn't get herself into too much trouble like she did last time with her knee. I guess she was telling the truth after all."

"Remember Myra wouldn't lie. She has never lied in her life. Well... only to her doctors." said Shawn shrugging it off.

"Well she won't lie to us and that will be a fact given because if she does there will be a little bit of trouble behind this."

"I am sure she learned her lesson Hunter. She has for many years have done great things. Not stupid things. Great things."

With Myra...

Myra crutched herself down the hallway trying her best not to put too much pressure on her knee. She hoped with in four months she would be back in the ring with Shawn and Hunter. She passed a few divas on her way out.

Mickie James caught up to her. "Hey I am sorry about Lita taking your knee out."

"You just beat her alright Mickie. I've seen what you can do and it is a great spirit I see. You are truly going to be the next WWE Women's champion."

"You are the youngest diva and the youngest WWE Women's champion."

She chuckled. "That was a long time ago."

"Well good night."

"Good Night Mickie and try not to worry about me alright. I am fine. I have had to deal with this before."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 5. Thank you for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 6: Myra's Return

Like It Never Happened

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 6: Myra's Return

(Things didn't go very well for DX by losing Myra to Lita's luckiness in wanting to hurt Myra. Will Myra come back stronger then ever?)

Things haven't went very well for DX first they lost Myra and things seemed to pick up after she went home to get better. Not much longer Hunter got hurt and tore his quad. It was down to Shawn Michaels. It was one month after Hunter's injury.

Shawn paced around back and forth. He was wondering how he could possibly continue dealing with Rated-RKO.

There was a knock on the door.

Shawn went to the door. His blue eyes met up with Myra's violet eyes. "Myra?"

"Yeah it is me Shawn I am back." she said grinning.

Shawn gave her a hug. "I can't believe it you are here."

She smiled. "I wanted to come back and here I am. OF course I know Hunter is out of action. That is why I am here."

"What?"

"I am here because no one else is standing on your side that often. Plus my leg is healed." She said pulling her pant leg up showing him that it was healed.

"Wow so you are coming out to the ring with me?"

"Yeah I am. I mean that is why I am here."

"You do know that Lita is no longer here."

"I know. But Linda made me a promise. When I was ready to face Lita I will. We use to be friends and that. I won't put up with no crap from that woman."

The two of them headed towards the ring.

Ringside...

"Well we will find out if Shawn Michaels can handle another handicap match against Edge and Randy Orton." Said JR.

Rated-RKO's theme rang through out the arena.

"This handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring the team of Randy Orton and Edge Rated RKO!"

Randy and Edge came out and got into the ring. They waited for Shawn to come out.

DX's theme song rang through out the arena.

"And their opponent from San Antonio Texas He is one third of D-Generation X the heart break kid Shawn Michaels!"

Shawn headed out towards the ring with Myra by his side. He got into the ring.

Edge got a mic. "What the hell is this?"

Shawn handed Myra his tag team title to her.

"That slut ain't supposed to be here."

Myra gave Shawn a worried look.

Vince's theme rang through out the arena. "DX will be a full team again. Myra you get into the damn ring. This is no longer a handicap match."

Myra got into the ring.

Vince went backstage again.

"This is bullshit."

Myra slapped Edge as hard as she could with the strength that she could muster up.

The match was on. Edge and Myra going at it and Randy and Shawn were beating the tar out of one another. Edge slung her into Shawn making the both of them fall . Edge and Randy ran as fast as they could. They didn't want to deal with an enraged woman that had just come back from a knee injury.

DX stood their ground glaring at the two men that were cowards. They got out of the ring and they went backstage.

Backstage...

Shawn looked at her. "You looked pretty enraged back there."

She scoffed. "No one I mean no one calls me a slut."

"I know and you aren't a slut."

"Well... Shawn do you want to go out for a beer?"

"Sure let's go out and get this off of our chest." said Shawn taking her by the hand. Her cool hand was taking the heat away from his warm hand.

They walked to his car.

"Do you want me to drive there?"

"Sure I caught a ride with Jeff earlier."

"Alright let's go."

The two of them went to the bar.

The local bar...

The two of them ordered up a few beers. They drank the beers. They ended up having two a piece. They ended up leaving.

Hotel...

"I will see you tomorrow Shawn." Said Myra smiling.

"Alright see you tomorrow then." Then he did the unthinkable thing. He kissed her softly on the lips and went to his room.

Myra stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that Shawn had kissed her. She walked slowly to her room. She had no idea why Shawn had kissed her. She opened the door and went to her hotel room.

Mickie her room mate looked up at her. "Are you alright Myra you seem a little bit flushed."

"Huh?"

"Is there something that you want to tell me?"

She looked into Mickie's brown eyes. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Shawn kissed me."

"Shawn did what?"

"Shawn kissed me tonight."

"No way. I thought the two of you were just friends."

"The thing is Shawn is married and he has two kids with Rebecca. She ain't that much older than me. I mean how bad could things be besides this. I feel bad."

"Honey... you didn't hear did you?"

"Hear about what?"

"Shawn and Rebecca ain't married any more. They are finalizing their divorce."

"What? How come no one told me this?"

"Shawn didn't want you to know because he wanted you to heal up."

"I don't get it though. Why would Shawn kiss me then?"

"Well he could like you."

"No he possibly couldn't like me."

"Oh but I think he could."

Shawn's hotel room...

John Cena looked up at his room mate. "Where were you at Shawn?"

"I was out with Myra."

"Oh what happened Shawn. You seem a bit out of it man."

"I think I made a mistake. I kissed my best friend."

"Well if that is the only problem. Wait what did you say? Did you say you kissed her?"

"Yeah."

"What is wrong with you kissing her."

"She don't like me like that I should have known that for years. I mean she and I have been friends since High school. We hung out a lot even after that. She was a very wonderful person to hang out with and she still is."

"Well waht is the deal then? You like her don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know what to do."

"Well what ever you plan on doing Shawn you better do it fast because there is quite a few guys that are looking forward of going out on a date with her." Said John spinning his title belt. "So try to ask her out on a date. It might work you never know."

Shawn let out a sigh. "I have no idea what to do."

Myra's hotel room...

Mickie sat down next to Myra. "You know Myra. You are very lucky to have some one like Shawn. People would kill to have the sexy boy Shawn Michaels on their side. Hell Melina has been trying to go after him for a while."

Myra laughed. "But she is with Johnny isn't she?"

"Yeah but she likes the sexy boy as well. You better lay your claims on him before someone gets their teeth into him."

Myra laid down on the bed. "I am not sure."

"You like him right?"

"As a friend."

"Liar." said Mickie tickling her.

Myra squealed in laugher. She couldn't believe that Mickie was trying to get something out of her.

"Come on tell me do you like him?"

"Alright I like him."

Mickie stopped tickling her. "Alright then why not go out with him on a date."

"A date there would be no way that, that would happen."

"Oh come on there could be a possibility that he likes you."

"No way."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 6. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter : You Amaze Me

Like It Never Happened.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 7: You Amaze Me

(Myra had returned to the ring, but now Rated-RKO doesn't want anything to do with Myra and Shawn Michaels because they are afraid that DX is slowly coming back together and they don't really want to face a woman's scorn.)

Myra had avoided Shawn for a little while. She ended up staying in Mickie's room for some time. She would spend most of the time playing her guitar.

" _Someone's gonna pull a trick laugh_

_He sees the sign of the times_

_She sees a mission._

_He's been trying, tells her why she has no premonition._

_Her calous heart, with bitter salt_

_To fill the void, that you want_

_So she says_

_Amaze me _

_If I wasn't here_

_it wouldn't make a difference anyway_

_If I wasn't here_

_it wouldn't make a difference anyway_

_As logic ends she descends_

_Two less than zero_

_Looks like a freak unwanted geek, you'll never be_

_able to be my hero_

_She reads the lines, and other minds_

_and otherwise_

_So she says_

_Amaze me"_

Mickie came into the room silently with Shawn not that far behind her. Mickie made sure that Myra didn't hear them come into the room.

"_If I wasn't here_

_it wouldn't make a difference anyway_

_If I wasn't here_

_it wouldn't make a difference anyway_

_If I weren't here_

_If I weren't here_

_(it wouldn't matter anyway)_

_Tell me what I'm missin'_

_Just tell me anything _

_Tell me that you give your sympathy_

_Tell me that you give it all to me_

_Tell me that you give me your sanity_

_Ah, Ah,_

_Tell me that you give your sympathy_

_Tell me that you give it all to me_

_Tell me that you give your sanity _

_Just tell me anything...just..._

_If I wasn't here_

_it wouldn't make a difference anyway_

_If I wasn't here_

_it wouldn't make a difference anyway _

_If I weren't here_

_If I weren't here_

_(it wouldn't matter anyway)_

_Tell me what I'm missin'_

_Just tell me_

_(ohhh, yeahhhh)_

_about it laugh"_

Myra heard clapping. She looked up and saw Mickie and Shawn. "Mickie what is Shawn doing here?"

"He said you were avoiding him. Are you girlfriend?"

"Uh..." She looked down. "I have to go now." She hurried past them, but Shawn grabbed onto her. "Shawn please let me go."

"Not until you tell me why you are avoiding me."

"Shawn it is not that easy for me to say. I have to go and meet Hunter. Since we're up here in Connecticut."

"Oh alright." He let go of her arm. He watched her leave the room.

Mickie looked at Shawn. "Why is she avoiding you, but she will go with Hunter?"

"They use to date after Chyna turned on him. She thought that Hunter was cheating on her with Myra. Myra and Hunter got into a huge fight about two years ago about him cheating on her with Step."

"Oh... That's why she is going to see Hunter?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

With Myra...

Myra walked up the stairs to the big house that was Hunter's home. She knocked on the door.

Hunter answered the door. "You got my message didn't you?"

"Yeah plus I needed to get away from Shawn for a little bit."

"What is wrong? You seem a little upset."

"Well Shawn is trying to figure out what is wrong with me."

"What do you mean by that? Did Shawn do something?"

"All of the fact that he did kiss me a few weeks ago."

"He did what?"

"He kissed me."

"You like him don't you?"

"Yeah but I don't really want to stake my friendship on something such as romance you know me look what happened to us. We finally can trust each other." said Myra looking at him.

"Yeah you do have a point here. You weren't the one for always trusting some one that had cheated on you in the past. But you have changed some."

"So how is your baby?"

"She is doing good. Would you like to see some photos of her?"

She smiled. "Yeah that would be wonderful Hunter."

Hunter pulled out his wallet and opened it. Many photos of his little girl showed.

"Wow she is beautiful she looks like you and your wife."

"Well... Yeah but I still say she looks more like Step."

"Well..."

Hunter knew what was wrong. "Hey... You will have children of your own someday."

"Like when Hunter. I am almost 24 and haven't met the right guy yet."

"Maybe you and Shawn could go out on a date."

She laughed. "I have no idea really."

"Well... it could be worth a shot if you know what I mean by that."

She smacked him playfully. "Ew Hunter that is gross." she said laughing.

"Well it is true though."

"Ew. That is nasty Hunter."

"I know I know." He pulled her into a hug. "Well..."

Stephanie came up to them holding their little girl. "Oh hey Myra."

"Hey Step."

"Would you like to hold her?" Stephanie asked suddenly. She wanted the latino diva to hold her little girl.

"Are you sure you want me to hold her. I mean I have to leave shortly. I got a flight to catch. Since you know... The induction ceremony and that."

"Oh I completely forgot about that." said Stephanie. "That is what my dad was talking about. He said he would watch the baby while we were at the Induction Ceremony and at the WWE Premier of the Condemned."

"Well... Let's give her to Vince and lets go and catch that flight." Said Hunter.

Later that day...

They were in Detroit Michigan for WrestleMania 23.

For some reason Myra wasn't bunking with Mickie but she was bunking with Shawn Michaels. She bit her lip in worry. She knew that Hunter and his wife Stephanie were sharing a room and she was stuck in Shawn's room. She walked into the room. She knew what she was going to do and that was try to avoid Shawn in this big room. She knew that WrestleMania 23 was coming up strong for Shawn. She just wondered how long things would last between Shawn Michaels and John Cena before Shawn would finally snap and say something that he might regret. She didn't go to the Condemned Premier. She saw no point. She wasn't into violent movies such as people shooting one another. She just didn't like it. It made her sick. She ended up falling asleep before Shawn came back from the premier of the Condemned.

Shawn came back into the room and saw that she was sound asleep. A smile came to his face. "At least she is sleeping." Shawn whispered to himself.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of Chapter 7. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The Next chapter will be called the aftermath of WrestleMania 23. What could possibly happen between Shawn and Myra?


	9. Chapter 8: WrestleMaina Aftermath

Like It Never Happened

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 8: WrestleMania Aftermath

(Myra has been avoiding Shawn since he kissed her weeks ago. Now Wrestlemania 23 is here and she isn't involving herself in any matches. Not even Melina vs Ashley for the WWE Women's championship in a Lumberjill Match.)

Myra watched Shawn pace back and forth. He was working so hard and pushed himself so far. She wondered why he had pushed himself so far with his training and then knew right away that his match was going to be a hard match. She knew that Shawn and John wouldn't be getting along in that ring tonight.

"Myra." said Shawn looking at her.

"What is it Shawn?"

"Can you be out there tonight?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to know if you will come out with me tonight. For the past few weeks you haven't really been able to go out with me to the ring."

"Uh sure. I mean there is no harm in that I don't think."

"Well alright. Let's go then. The match is next."

Myra got up off of the bench and fixed her DX top. She followed Shawn out of the room.

Shawn handed her the title belt. "Here can you keep a hold of this?"

"Sure thing."

Ringside...

"The final match of the evening JR. It is Shawn Michaels vs John Cena for the WWE Championship." said King.

"This is going to be one helluv a slobber knocker." Said JR.

Dx's theme rang throughout the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE championship. Announcing first the Challenger from San Antonio Texas. He is one half of the World Tag Team champions and one third of D-Generation X. HE is the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels!" said Lilian

Shawn came out with Myra.

Myra stayed close to Shawn.

"Myra Adkins is back as we can tell... She is just supporting her fellow team mate Shawn Michaels as he goes for the gold tonight." said JR.

Shawn got into the ring. He signaled for Myra to get into the ring with him.

Myra got into the ring nervously.

They together did the DX crotch chops.

Myra rolled out of the ring. She waited outside of the ring to make sure nothing happened to Shawn. She paced back and forth.

"Seems like Myra wants to get into this match once and for all." Said King.

John's theme rang throughout the arena.

"And his opponent from West Newbury Massachusetts he is the current WWE Champion and one half of the world tag team champions John Cena!"

Myra bit her lip as John came out. Boy did he look upset.

John tossed her the Tag team title.

Myra caught it around her neck. It surprised her. She thought it was going to crash right over her head.

The bell rang for the match to begin.

Myra bit her lip during each blow that Shawn received from John. She didn't know who to really cheer for because they were team mates and the Tag Team champions of the world. She saw the final move and knew right away that Shawn had failed to get the WWE championship away from John Cena. She threw John's title right towards his face. She may have not hated Cena, but she felt horrible that Shawn had lost his match to win the title. It had been ten long years since he won a title at WrestleMania. Not since he went against Bret Hart in 1997 for the title and won it. She rolled into the ring and handed Shawn the title of the World Tag Team.

Shawn's head dropped to his chest. He felt horrible that he had lost the title. He couldn't believe it. He had a shot and it was cut short. He looked at Myra and his spirits seemed to have lifted a little.

Myra held out her hand to him.

Shawn carefully took her hand in his.

The two of them walked out of the area.

Backstage...

Myra looked at Shawn. "You did the best job that you could have done tonight." she said softly.

"Cena is going to pay though."

She tore a piece of her white shirt and put it against the gash in his head. "Why would you say that Shawn?"

"Because..."

She wiped the blood with the piece that she ripped from her shirt.

He hissed in pain. "Plus you ripped part of your shirt."

She chuckled. "Shawn remember when you gashed yourself in the head last time? Against Bret the hitman Hart? I tore my whole shirt off and put it on your head."

"I remember that. But that was my first WrestleMania I think."

She laughed and dabbed at his forehead hoping that the bleeding would stop. "You know Shawn. I was glad that you asked me to come out there with you."

"I am glad that you came out as well." Shawn truly was happy that the brown haired violet eyed Myra came out with him. But he had to keep his feelings towards her down to a minimum. He knew that there were many guys that liked her and wanted to go out with her. His talk with John really didn't help him out any. He knew that John was right and that, but how were things going to end up for her and him. Would they even get together. They were different even though they were both from San Antonio Texas. She was Mexican and he didn't know what nationality he was. There was no way in his mind that the two of them could be together.

Myra continued to dab at his forehead. "That is a mighty gash you have there Shawn."

"Huh? It is?"

"Yeah let's get you to a trainer before you bleed some more."

"Alright."

Myra took Shawn to the Trainer's room and got him to sit down on the table. "Shawn I will be back in an hour. So will you wait here for me?"

"Sure thing Myra."

Myra left the room and met up with Mickie. She took a deep breath. "Hey Mickie."

"So you thought about it didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. I think it is a good idea."

"Alright then lets go and get your hair done."

The two divas walked away. They went to Mickie's hotel room and there was Jeff.

"Hey Jeff you ready to do some work on this girl's hair?"

"Yeah I sure am."

Myra sat down and Jeff began his work.

Jeff loved haircoloring and knew that this hair color on Myra would work on any one. "All done. You should be done in about ten more minutes."

"Alright."

"So where is Shawn at?" asked Mickie.

"He is getting his head stitched up." said Myra.

"Oh..."

Jeff looked at her. "Alright Myra time to wash your hair."

Myra got up and quickly got a shower. She looked in the mirror. She laughed. She had red and black highlights through her light brown hair. She came out and looked at them. "Thank you so much Jeff." She hugged him. She looked at her watch. "Shit I have to go now. I have to go and meet Shawn." She was off to the arena again. She met up with Shawn. "Hey Shawn do you want to go out to the bar tonight?"

"Sure thing."

The two of them went to the bar. They both ended up drinking.

"What did you do to your hair?" asked Shawn

"Jeff colored it for me do you like it?"

"It looks wonderful on you that man knows what he is doing."

She laughed. "Yeah he sure does."

They both ordered up another beer. After at least seven beers the two of them were drunk. They went back to the hotel to the room that they shared.

The next Morning...

Myra got up and looked around and saw how close she was to Shawn. She got up out of bed and looked down at herself. She shook her head and went to the bathroom and changed. She crawled into her own bed and took an pill to get her headache to subside.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 8. Thank you for the reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Oh Dear God No

Like It Never Happened

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 9: Oh Dear God No

(Myra had accepted to go out with Shawn at WrestleMania 23 for his title shot against John Cena, but in the end they ended up sleeping together. Will the fact of them having slept together put a wedge into their friendship or will it make a stronger bond for them?)

They had arrived in Ohio and Myra decided to stay with Mickie and Ashley who were sharing a hotel room to begin with. She had told them that she didn't want to be in Shawn's hotel room. The brunette haired diva and the blonde haired diva were going to start asking questions to the young Mexican diva.

"So spill what happened last night. Why are you so worried?" asked the New York Blonde haired diva.

Myra looked down at her feet and flopped down on the bed. "I think Shawn and I had slept together last night. I woke up this morning next to Shawn with no clothes on I was too hung over to realize it." She said biting her lip.

"Oh wow... Hopefully you don't get pregnant after last night." said Mickie in worry.

"That is what I am worried about. I can't kill something that isn't living yet."

"What if you are pregnant? What are you going to do?" Asked Ashley looking at the 23 year old diva.

"I have no idea what I am going to do. I mean how many weeks does it take to find out if you are pregnant?"

"Well I can always call Candice over and she can help you out on that one." said Ashley.

"Alright."

Ashley dialed Candice's cell phone number.

"Candice speaking."

"Hey Candice we got a 402 I repeat we have a 402."

"Diva in a dilemma?"

"Yes."

"I am on my way." Then the line went dead.

Ashley looked at the Mexican diva. "She is on her way over now."

Myra nodded her head.

There was a loud knock on the door.

Mickie answered the door. "Come on in Candice."

Candice came into the room. "So which one of you in the Diva in a dilemma?"

Ashley pointed at Myra.

"Myra what happened that you are in such a dilemma?"

Myra looked down at the ground. "How long does it take for you to find out if you are pregnant?"

"What was that?" Asked Candice sitting down next to the Mexican diva.

"How long does it take to find out if you are pregnant?"

"What happened?"

"I kinda slept with Shawn last night."

"Oh my god. This is more than just a 402 Ashley this is a 901 a diva in a dilemma thinking she might be pregnant." said Candice looking at the April Playboy cover girl.

"Well... I didn't know the 901 code."

"Oh my god. Myra... what if you are?"

"How many weeks until I can tell?" asked Myra.

Candice put her hand on her shoulder. "Three week to four weeks tops."

Myra took a deep breath. "Alright thank you Candice."

"Let's take you shopping alright. It might just get your mind off of the whole sleeping with Shawn thing."

"Alright that sounds good to me."

The four divas went out to the mall.

"So if you are pregnant what do you plan on telling him?" asked Ashley.

"I am not sure really. I mean... It was a mistake and that."

"Well if you were. Would you tell him?"

"No.."

"Why not?"

"Because.. He wouldn't accept it."

"Where would you go?" asked Mickie.

"Well Trish and I made a pact a few years ago. We promised each other if either one of us got pregnant we would go and stay with the other. If I am pregnant I will be going to Canada to stay with Trish."

"Wow... Girl you know we are all for you but don't you think it is a little harsh that you are not going to be telling Shawn about you being pregnant if you are." said Candice.

"Well... I am not sure."

"Well. Let's make a pact right now." said Ashley.

"Alright that sounds good to me." Said Mickie.

The four of them put their hands together.

"If any of us get pregnant we will be there for them and be there for the birth of their baby." said Candice.

They made that pact and would stick with it.

Three weeks Later...

Myra stayed with either Candice or Mickie. She mostly stayed with Candice because of the help that Candice was giving her.

Candice looked at the young diva. "You seem worried." she said handing the test to her.

Myra nodded her head. "I am just worried that I am pregnant. That's all."

"Honey just remember the pact we made three weeks ago. Besides. You won't get involved in any matches any way."

"You better hope so."

"Go on and take the test."

Myra went to the bathroom and took the test. She came back out.

"Well we will know in a few minutes."

Myra paced back and forth not really wanting to know about the results of the pregnancy test. She didn't want to be pregnant with Shawn's kid. He already had two kids, and he couldn't see them hardly.

Candice watched the Mexican diva pace back and forth. "Myra honey. You don't want to over do this alright."

Myra sat down on the couch.

Candice stood up. "I will go and get the test for you."

"Alright thanks."

Candice went into the bathroom and came out with the test. She handed the test to Myra.

Myra slowly looked at it and she dropped it.

"Well what does it say?"

"Looks like I am catching the next flight out to Canada to stay with Trish."

"Oh my god you are pregnant?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh my god this is a major 341."

"What?"

Candice called Ashley's cell phone.

"Ashley speaking."

"We got a major 341."

"Oh my god."

Candice hung up and called Mickie next.

"Mickie..."

"We got a 341."

"Oh I am on my way."

There was a loud pounding on the door.

Candice got up and got the door.

Ashley and Mickie came into the room.

"You are pregnant." said Ashley.

"Yeah I am."

"Oh my god." said Mickie.

"We are going to be aunts." said Ashley grinning.

"But I am on the next flight to Canada."

"By god. Are you going to tell Shawn where you are going?" asked Mickie.

"No."

"Why not?" asked Candice.

"Because he will try to visit me and that. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I mean me hiding my pregnancy from him isn't going to be that easy."

"Well... try to take care of yourself."

"Well you might want to tell Vince that you need some time off." said Mickie.

"I am going to talk to him right now." Said Myra getting up. She walked to Vince's office and knocked on the door.

Vince answered the door. "Miss Adkins. What do you need?"

"Mr. McMahon... I need some time off."

"How many months are we talking about?"

"At least a year."

"Why is that?"

"I am pregnant Mr.McMahon."

"With who's baby?"

"Shawn's baby. But I don't want him to know right now. I mean I am a little worried to begin with. So will you give me the time off."

"Yes Miss Adkins."

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon."

"You just take care of yourself."

"I will Mr. McMahon."

"Good luck Miss Adkins."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 9. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Canada

Like It Never Happened.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 10: Canada

(Myra found out that she was pregnant with Shawn's baby. She remembered the pact that she had made with Trish Stratus years ago. She is going to stay with Trish.)

Myra grabbed her things. She got into the rental car with Candice, Mickie, and Ashley. They drove to the airport. The four of them got out of the car.

"I can't believe you are leaving now." said Ashley.

"Well just think it of this way." Said Myra smiling at the three older divas. "When you come Toronto Canada you can always visit me."

"Yeah. We won't be able to see you until six months." said Mickie.

"I know that, but everything will be fine."

They hugged her.

"We are so going to miss you." Said Candice tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah and I am going to miss you guys. Just please don't tell Shawn where I am going."

"We won't. We promise." said Ashley.

Myra hugged the girls one final time. "Ok this is it. I will see you in about six months then. I will buy the tickets and you girls will get to see me and Trish again and then we can have a girls night out."

"Sounds wonderful. I think we can wait that long to celebrate with the both of you." said Candice smiling.

"Bye."

"We are going to miss you so much Myra." said Mickie.

"**Flight 182 leaving for Toronto Ontario Canada in 15 minutes."**

"Well this is it. This is where we say good bye for now." Said Myra grabbing her bags.

"Bye." all the divas said at once.

Myra headed towards the gate and got onto the flight to Toronto.

Before she even thought about buying the ticket she had called Trish up and told her that she was going to be staying with her for a while. Trish told her that it was fine with her as long as she told Trish as soon as she got there what was going on. Myra had told her that it was a pact that they made in 2001 and Trish knew right away.

A three hour flight and finally she arrived in Canada.

Myra got off of the flight and saw Trish there with her husband Ron. Myra walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey look at you. You must be tired Myra." Said Trish looking at her best friend.

Myra hugged Trish. "It is good to see you again."

"You too Myra. So it is true. You are pregnant."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't Trish."

Trish smiled. "Ok who's the baby's daddy?"

Myra looked at the ground and mumbled Shawn's name.

"What was that?"

Myra mumbled his name again.

"What was that. You're mumbling."

"It's Shawn."

"Michaels? You mean the sexy boy Shawn Michaels?"

"Yeah. But keep it down ok. He doesn't know yet."

"Honey you should have told him that you were pregnant."

"I just can't he wouldn't believe me." said Myra tears coming to her violet eyes.

"One of these days Shawn is going to find out that you had his baby because it might resemble him some. He is going to know."

"My god Trish you are going to make this harder on me then I thought."

"Well you are my friend. You are running away from your problems girlfriend. You need to get out of that habit it is a horrible habit to get into."

"I know Trish."

"You should at least tell someone."

Myra nodded her head. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that was all too rememberable for her. She paced around back and forth for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" said a male voice that belonged to her ex-boyfriend Hunter.

"Hey Hunter."

"Myra what are you calling me for?"

"Well.. I just wanted to tell you myself that I am not going to be wrestling for a while."

"Why is that?"

"Well uh..."

"Come on Myra you can tell me anything."

"I know it is just so hard for me to tell you that's all."

"What is it?"

"I am pre..."

"Please don't tell me you are pregnant."

"I am Hunter."

Hunter let out a sigh. "Who is the father?"

"The problem is the dad already has two kids."

"Please don't tell me it is my best mate Shawn."

She let out a sigh.

"Uh oh that can't be good. It is isn't it."

"Yeah Hunter."

"Did you tell him?"

"No not yet."

"Myra I am going to tell him alright. I will tell him that you didn't know how to tell him so you went to go have your baby in privacy."

"Thank you so much Hunter. You are the best friend that a girl could ask for."

"I know. When did this happen?"

"The night of WrestleMania 23."

"Oh my word. You took Shawn out to the bar to make him feel better about his loss didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was drinking and so was he so I guess it was both of our faults." said Myra looking down at the ground.

"Honey you just have to be more careful alright. You are one of my best friends Myra and I don't want you to get hurt."

"That is the same thing that Shawn said to me when I was dating you years ago."

Hunter chuckled. "That's where I remembered it from. Honestly girl you have to get yourself together. In six months Raw will be in Ontario Canada to do a live show so you will be there and so will I and so will Shawn. You will have a back stage pass for the event so you can see everyone."

"Alright thank you so much Hunter."

"You are welcome my dear. Next time don't take Shawn out to a bar. He gets drunk if he lost a title match."

"Well you could've told me that."

"Tired to."

"You did."

"The day you left."

"By god Hunter that was years ago and you and Shawn were the only ones that went out."

"I tried to tell you before that as well."

"By god Hunter. Am I really making this big of a mistake?"

"No honey. You just take care of yourself and the baby alright."

"Alright I will Hunter."

"Bye honey."

"Bye Hunter." Myra hung up the phone.

"So you called the Game Triple H. SO how do you feel now?"

"Not so bad Trish. I mean Hunter is going to tell Shawn everything."

"Alright. That sounds just fine."

"Well can we go now."

"Feeling jet lagged aren't you?"

"Yeah I sure am Trish."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 10. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Raw Live

Like It Never Happened

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 11: Raw Live

(Myra had contacted Hunter about her carrying Shawn's baby. Hunter was going to tell Shawn about the baby.)

Myra and Hunter kept in touch throughout the six months. She was now almost seven months along in her pregnancy. Trish was helping her out as much as possible, but Trish herself was three months along in her own pregnancy.

Every time that Hunter would contact Myra. Shawn would ask how she was and Hunter would tell him how she was. Every time Shawn was worried about how far along she was.

Today was the day that she was going to see Raw Live and be back stage with Trish.

Trish looked at Myra. "Are you sure you are ready to face Shawn?"

"Of course I mean Hunter has told him that I was pregnant." Said Myra putting a hand on her belly.

"Well... Shawn is worried about you." Said Trish putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well, let's get to the arena and see everyone again."

Myra smiled. "Hopefully nothing has changed."

"You better hope so."

The two former divas of the WWE went into the car and were on their way to the arena.

"So what are you going to say to Shawn when you see him?"

"I have no idea. I mean it has been almost seven months since I have seen Shawn."

"You haven't really kept up with the wrestling thing."

"Well why would I?"

"Well a lot of things have happened since you left."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Oh don't fill me in please."

"I won't I will just let the people tell you for themselves."

She nodded her head.

Trish pulled into the parking lot. "Alright let's go back stage."

The two of them headed backstage.

Ashley saw them and ran up to them. "Oh my god guys. I can't believe you are here." She said happily.

Trish smiled. "You got the title from Melina."

"Yeah which reminds me I have a match tonight." said Ashley grinning.

"Awesome."

"So how are you Myra?"

"I am good." replied Myra looking at Ashley.

"Well that is great to hear."

Myra heard whistling. She chuckled. "I hear you Hunter." She turned around and face the DX member.

Hunter sighed. "Damn I was wishing that I didn't whistle."

Myra laughed.

"Well. How are you Myra?"

"I am good. Oh I see you are tag team champions with some one."

"Yeah Shawn and I finally won the titles. HE is WWE Champion."

"Wow I guess a lot has changed."

"Yeah it sure has. Wow. You are quite far in your pregnancy."

She laughed. "Only a few more months."

"Shawn should be here soon."

"Oh..."

"Hunter why did you leave me to walk here." Yelled Shawn.

"Sorry man I told you to hurry it up."

Myra laughed.

Shawn saw her standing in front of Hunter. "Myra."

She smiled. "Hey Shawn."

"I am sorry that I did this to you."

She put her hand on her stomach. "Don't worry about it Shawn. It was bound to happen one of these days."

"Really why would you say that."

"Because Shawn. We are best friends after all. They say best friends end up falling in love." said Myra softly.

Shawn looked at Hunter. "Do best friends really do fall in love?"

"Yes Shawn they do." Said Hunter looking at his best friend directly into the eyes.

"Alright man. I hope you're not wrong about this."

"Shawn what do you feel towards her?"

"Love."

"And Myra what do you feel towards him?"

"I... I love him Hunter. Always have for a while now." She admitted.

"Alright then you two should at least go out on a date." said Hunter.

Both of them looked at each other.

Trish smiled. "Come on Myra there should be a reason why you wanted to come here and see him. Maybe even travel on the road with him?"

Myra looked down at the ground.

"I knew it. Myra if you can't look up then you totally wanted to travel with him again. You want to be on the road. I understand that. You can go with him if you want."

Myra looked at Trish. "It's not only that Trish. I don't have a place to stay really. I mean all of the girls are after the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. And I don't know if I can handle that you know."

"Well you can stay with me." blurted out Shawn.

Myra looked at him. "Uh... alright."

Trish smiled. "Alright Myra are you going to be fine back here?"

"Yeah Trish."

Trish left the three DX members alone.

Hunter looked at her. "Wow who would have thought that you would be this far along in your pregnancy."

"Well... I am having a baby girl. So if that don't mean anything to you." she said laughing.

"Do you want to come out to our match for old times sake?" asked Hunter looking down at the ground.

"Well I am going to have to sit next to Lilian but sure I don't see why not. It sounds like a good idea."

"Well as long as you are safe and sound I don't see a problem with that." said Shawn.

She laughed. "Alright boys isn't your match next."

"Yeah it is." said Hunter.

The three dx members headed out towards the ring.

Ringside...

DX's theme song rang through out the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championships. Making their way to the ring they are the current World Tag Team Champions. The team of the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and The Game Triple H They are D-Generation X!"

Shawn, Hunter, and Myra came out to the ring.

"A surprise appearance by Myra Adkins of DX. But look at this JR. She is pregnant." said King.

"Of course she is. I had an interview with her earlier today... She said that she was pregnant with Shawn Michaels Kid."

"Shawn Michaels. That man has just gotten out of a divorce seven months ago JR. How could he have a baby with his best friend."

"She said something about WrestleMania 23. She said she would be back before WrestleMania 24 though. She said she is willing to face any one."

The Hardy Boys theme song rang through out the arena.

"And their opponent both from Cameron North Carolina the team of Jeff and Matt. The Hardys!"

Matt and Jeff came down to the ring.

Myra got out of the ring not performing any crotch chops. She took a seat next to the King.

"Welcome to announcement table." said King.

"It is great to be here King."

"So how many months left until you have your baby?"

"Two more months."

"SO in December you will be having your baby?"

"Yes."

"So when do you plan on returning to the ring?"

"In February I hope. Because the way I see it the divas of now days don't really seem to care too much about the WWE Women's Championship. So at WrestleMania hopefully I have my dues and return to the ring and try to become once again the WWE Women's champion or I will get it before that."

"Well how do you feel about being with Triple H and Shawn Michaels?"

"DX? If you are talking about DX it is great to see the two of them working together. Next time DX will be back together and we will rule this place like there is no tomorrow."

"Alright, but do you think that Triple H and Shawn Michaels can hold onto the world tag team titles?"

"Of course I think they are going to win there is nothing wrong with either one of them and they are use to tagging each other. They can stand each other the longest. They know what they are doing."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 11. Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
